


Like You Didn't Want To Know

by LadyDrace



Series: Eat Me Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Sam, Dominance, Light BDSM, M/M, Submission, Top Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened after Eat Me E. L. James faded to black. Because you can't tell me you didn't wanna know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like You Didn't Want To Know

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Ночь после](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1780165) by [fidelity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fidelity/pseuds/fidelity)



> Betaed by the most excellent [sesquipedaliantea](http://sesquipedaliantea.tumblr.com/)! And my eternal love and thanks goes to my [Waywardshipper](http://waywardshippers.tumblr.com) darlings who keep up with my whining and offer invaluable input. I adore you all!

“Next time,” Gabriel said, his voice low and hot, words dripping like honey from his lips as he slowly stroked himself. “Next time I want you shaved smooth. Then I'll let you show me what you can do. But I don't like stubble burn, pet. So not this time.”

 

Sam shuddered where he was sitting, still on his knees. He'd lost track of time when they moved to the bedroom, but judging from the soreness of his kneecaps, it had been a while. But the pain was becoming more and more insignificant with every passing moment. It was as if his earlier brain-melting orgasm had only been a rehearsal for the main event, because he was going out of his mind. Gabriel hadn't touched him even once since they left the living room, just told him to kneel on the wonderfully soft rug by the bed and then pretty much ignored him while undressing and looking through drawers for who knew what. By the time Gabriel was finally naked, Sam had been ready to beg. But all he'd gotten was more teasing.

 

“What would you say to these, hm?” Gabriel had asked, dangling a pair of very shiny and very sturdy looking handcuffs in front of him. “Would you like to wear these for me?”

 

Sam had nodded so eagerly he would have cringed at himself if he hadn't been half-mad with lust. “Good to know,” Gabriel had leered and then put them away, to Sam's massive disappointment. Then he'd shown Sam collars, ropes, gags, leashes and belts, parading them all in front of him, never actually using any of it. Restraints of every type Sam had ever known, and a couple he hadn't, were waved under his nose and he'd been ready to just tie _himself_ to the bedpost by the time Gabriel's little show and tell had finally reached an end.

 

Panting helplessly, Sam watched as Gabriel stepped in front of him, so close that Sam could _smell_ him, and started jerking himself off with long, slow drags of his palm while making promises for the future. Gabriel was so close that every once in a while his hand would brush Sam's face as it twisted at the head of his cock, and every time Sam's breath left him in a rush of shocked pleasure. Apparently going without touch for an hour or so made every innocuous brush of skin feel explosively intimate.

 

“You have such a pretty face, sweetheart. One day I'm gonna decorate it properly. Can't wait to see my come dripping from it. Sliding down your cheeks...” Gabriel stroked himself faster, and for a brief, glorious moment Sam thought he would actually make good on all the talk. But the pace slowed again and Sam groaned with disappointment. In the back of his mind he was having a moment of surprise, because while he'd been happily bisexual for most of his life and enjoyed men almost as much as women, he'd never really been that into dicks and what came out of them. He'd been much more into being the recipient of that kind of attention, but just then he was willing to scream from the rooftops that he was a giant slut for come if only Gabriel would actually let him have any.

 

“Not to mention the rest of you. So gorgeous, kiddo,” Gabriel murmured, letting his gaze drag hot trails across Sam's skin, looking his fill while Sam shivered. “God, you're so smooth. So pure. _Unblemished_ ,” Gabriel said with barely restrained hunger, and Sam felt his jaw drop open, because as close as Gabriel was, before that moment he hadn't shown any immediate desire to close the gap between them, which had made Sam curse himself and his own lack of self-control. But suddenly Gabriel was losing it in front of him, and Sam moaned as Gabriel's facade cracked at the edges.

 

“It's mine, isn't it? All that beautiful skin. Tell me it's all mine,” Gabriel panted, stroking himself faster.

 

“Yes, all yours,” Sam rasped, his voice scratchy from lack of use.

 

Sam could have cried when Gabriel took a step back, squeezed the base of his cock and brought himself down from the peak with what seemed like extreme effort.

 

“Time out,” he gasped, and it took Sam a long moment to realize with dawning horror what Gabriel was saying.

 

“Are you kidding me?” he croaked. “Now?!”

 

“Don't go spare. Just wanna make sure we're on the same page here.”

 

“We're on the same fucking page. Happy?”

 

“Very. Anywhere I can't leave marks?”

 

Sam was ready to bite Gabriel's head off for playing twenty questions, but he forced himself to think it over and decided that all things considered it was probably best to keep it discreet for the moment.

 

“Anything a t-shirt covers is fair game,” he said hurriedly. “Can we get back to it now?”

 

In an instant Gabriel was back in his personal space, bending down to put them almost nose to nose. “Anything for you, pet,” Gabriel purred, giving Sam goosebumps from the incredible shift in the air whenever Gabriel went into character. “Or should I say anything for _me_ , hm? It's still all mine for the taking, right?”

 

“Yes. God yes,” Sam whispered, his lust sky-rocketing back to where it had been before the time out fast enough to make him dizzy.

 

“Gonna mark you, my sweet,” Gabriel murmured, moving close until his lips were up against Sam's ear. “Make sure the whole world knows you belong to me.”

 

Sam whimpered at that, and then he had to clench his hands into white-knuckled fists, because Gabriel was sliding to his knees as well next to Sam, and then his searing hot lips found Sam's collar bone. By the time Gabriel released him, a dark bruise blooming on his skin, Sam was half sure he could come just from that, no other stimulation needed. He moaned at the sting as Gabriel made another one close to his nipple, and then moved to Sam's other side to make more. It seemed like he was trying to make a symmetrical pattern and Sam would have thought Gabriel was less desperate than he was if it hadn't been for the frantic huffs of breath against heated skin every time he latched on. More and more reddish-purple blotches found homes on Sam's chest, and he was breathing so hard by the end that Gabriel could no longer hold contact long enough to make a mark to his satisfaction.

 

“Spread your knees,” Gabriel ordered, and Sam scrambled to obey, his legs very stiff. He felt overwhelmed with sensation when Gabriel straddled his left thigh, slipped his arms around Sam's neck and pressed them close together. It was the most skin contact they'd had so far and Sam almost sobbed with the effort of keeping his hands off.

 

“Such a good boy. My good little pet,” Gabriel crooned between heavy breaths. “You wanna touch?”

 

“Please, please let me touch you,” Sam begged, desperately hoping it wasn't a rhetorical question.

 

“You'll do only what I tell you, right? Can you do that?”

 

“Yes, yes, I swear I can do it!”

 

“Good. Turn your palms up.”

 

It took effort for Sam to unclench his hands, but he was rewarded when Gabriel reached down and arranged Sam's left hand so Gabriel's cock rested full and blood-throbbing against his palm. The urge to close his fingers around it was unbelievably strong.

 

“I'm gonna get myself off now,” Gabriel declared hotly. “You are gonna wait your turn like a good pet. When I come, you can touch yourself. Not a moment before,” he cautioned, and Sam clenched his teeth so hard his skull hurt, but nodded. The end was in sight, he could do this.

 

Gabriel hummed approvingly and then started a painfully slow rolling of his hips, rutting gently against Sam's palm, keeping himself steady with his arms locked tight around Sam's neck. His breath roared in Sam's ear as he worked himself higher, and Sam's fingers twitched again and again from the strain of not taking hold of what was right there. It felt like it took forever, Sam hovering right on the edge of his self control while Gabriel neared the peak.

 

His hips stuttered and he grazed his teeth across Sam's neck on his way up to his ear as he rutted without finesse. “Close your hand, now. Make it tight.”

 

Sam closed his hand so hard he was half sure it would hurt, but Gabriel shoved his cock into the tight hold, the half-dry drag making Sam wince in sympathy, and then hot come was splashing onto Sam's thigh and hip. Sam's hand flew to his own cock, immediately setting a furious pace, and Gabriel was still groaning on the tail end of his own orgasm when he sunk his teeth into Sam's shoulder, hard enough to bring tears to his eyes. Sam came like a gun-shot, lightning quick and unexpected, stripping his cock almost painfully as he moaned and shuddered and emptied himself all over them both.

 

He was shaking so badly by the end that he only belatedly realized that he wasn't the only one. Gabriel was still hanging on him, arms tight around his neck, a shiver running through him on every exhale. Sam freed his sticky hands as gently as he could, put his arms around Gabriel and steadied them both until their breathing slowed. By the time they were both still, pain was starting to throb through Sam in several different places and he hissed when Gabriel crawled off him.

 

“You okay?” Gabriel asked softly.

 

“I'll live,” Sam said through gritted teeth, and staggered slightly as he got to his feet.

 

Gabriel chuckled and steadied him with an arm around his waist. “I didn't ask if you were dying, kiddo. Just wanted to know if you'd like some ice-packs or something for your knees.”

 

“Ah. No, it's fine,” he said, not entirely sure if it was yet. “Maybe later. I might need something for the shoulder, though.”

 

“Shoulder?” Gabriel asked, baffled. Sam turned so Gabriel could see the deep indents of his teeth in the meat of Sam's shoulder muscle.

 

“Shit, did I do that? Sorry. I really didn't think it was that hard.”

 

“It's okay,” Sam said, sending Gabriel an honest smile. “Doesn't hurt too bad, but I think it might be swelling a bit.”

 

“Ice-pack. Definitely.”

 

“Would it be too cheeky of me to ask you to get it for me?”

 

Gabriel huffed out a laugh. “Hah, no, cheeky would be to throw yourself on the bed and get jizz everywhere by the time I get back.” He pointed to the box of tissues by the side of the bed and left the room with a wink. Sam was still trying to track down the last spatters of come in his treasure trail when Gabriel came back in, wearing ridiculous boxers with little winged dicks on them.

  
“Seriously?” Sam snickered.

 

“Hey, no mocking the dick-boxers. Especially if you want to sleep in my bed,” Gabriel said with poorly affected sternness, and Sam thought it was a surprisingly subtle approach to the topic of staying the night or not.

 

“Mind if I sleep naked? My clothes are way out there in the living room.”

 

“Mind? Are you kidding? I know people who'd pay good money to sleep with a naked body like yours,” Gabriel leered as he slipped under the covers.

 

“You mean you wouldn't?”

 

“I paid you in top-notch orgasms, sassypants, now get in.”

 

Sam grinned and gingerly stretched himself out, wincing as his knees complained. Gabriel handed him the ice pack and he pressed it gently to his throbbing shoulder with a relieved sigh.

 

“So,” Gabriel asked a moment later. “How did you like your first foray into dominance and submission?”

 

“You couldn't tell?!”

 

“Orgasms are one thing, Sam. It's what you think once you come down off the high that really counts.”

 

Sam pondered it for a while, shifting the ice pack carefully. “Well... I'm actually not sure I know what to think yet.”

 

Gabriel nodded as if that was pretty much the answer he'd expected. “Sleep on it then. Works like a charm. If your knees give you a hard time during the night just poke me and I'll go get more ice.” As soon as Sam nodded, Gabriel turned off the bedside light and settled down to sleep. Maybe a minute later, he squirmed closer and cautiously snuggled up to Sam's side.

 

Considering that Gabriel had barely touched him for most of the night it seemed massively intimate, but Sam liked it, and as his body melted against Gabriel's, he decided that he probably also needed it. He'd always been pretty tactile, to Dean's constant frustration as he was ambushed with hugs constantly during Sam's childhood, and the whole not-touching thing was a new and strange experience. But it really had been good, and Sam slipped into sleep between one breath and the next, Gabriel's hand sliding slow and feather-light across the marks on Sam's chest.

 

End.


End file.
